Some Charming Fatherly Advice
by Scorpio Witch
Summary: Paige turns to Victor for some magical and paternal advice. Set during Season 8


**Some Charming Fatherly Advice**

Paige Halliwell Matthews-Mitchell was frustrated.

Frustrated because her beloved new husband Henry, as handsome as he was, just wouldn't understand that he couldn't fight beside her in the supernatural battles she and her sisters constantly had to endure.

She loved him for wanting to fight beside her and protect her but damn it, couldn't he see that she didn't want to lose him either? She'd tried discussing this with Piper, and while her big sister had been a great help in putting things into perspective for her, it wasn't enough.

Yes, with Leo being mortal again before his frozen imprisonment, Piper understood the perils of having a powerless husband but Paige needed insider knowledge on how to get Henry to understand it too.

There was only one other person who would understand the conundrum of a witch –mortal marriage: Victor, her sisters' father, and though neither of them really acknowledged it, her surrogate dad.

They'd become a lot closer in the last year, especially during their confinement during their "death" period. Having to pretend to be one of Victor's long-lost nieces had lead to many family history discussions and she was sure he wouldn't mind leading an ear now so she'd called him and set up a time to visit today.

A few seconds after she'd knocked on his apartment door, Victor opened it, smilingly warmly at her."Hey kiddo, so good to see you. Come on in" said Victor, as he stepped forward to hug her.

Paige returned his hug and stepped into his cosy apartment."Good to see you too, Victor, and thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

After catching up on family news and settling down with some tea, Paige got to the point of her visit. "So you know that I recently got married?"asked Paige. "Yes, and while I am so sorry to have missed your big day, I do still need to have the 'talk' with Henry," Victor jokingly said. When Paige's smile faltered slightly, Victor said:" I'm guessing you're not here for your wedding gift, are you? What's wrong?"

"Well, Henry and I have been disagreeing about his role in my Charmed duties. He wants to fight alongside me against the demons and I just think it's far too dangerous. I can't lose him, Victor, not when I've just found him .What if what happened to Leo happens to Henry too, or worse? How do I get him to understand my concerns?" Paige asked passionately.

Victor listened to Paige's reverent plea and felt her pain. As the only mortal to have survived being married to a Halliwell witch, he understood only too well what Paige and Henry were going through. After a long pause, he finally spoke: "Paige, honey, I understand where you're coming from. This is exactly what I wanted to prevent from happening to you girls. The struggle between fighting the forces of evil and worrying about keeping your loved ones safe."

He continued as Paige nodded:" You have to see Henry's point too, though. You're his wife. He made a vow to love, honour and protect you and he's going to try his damnest to do that, no matter the consequences. When your mother and I were married, it killed me not being able to protect her in battle. In the end I couldn't save her at all".

As Victor broke off, wiping a stray tear away, Paige patted his hand sympathetically. Though he still saw Patty from time to time during special Wiccan gatherings, she knew that Victor had never truly overcome their divorce or Patty's death.

"So what do I do?" asked Paige. " You do what Piper has done for me: include Henry in matters as far as possible, without putting his life in danger, because that is all he really wants – to feel as if he matters, as if he can make some sort of contribution to your Charmed life. Being the mortal husband of a powerful witch can be somewhat intimidating, you know?" said Victor.

Paige pondered what Victor said for a bit and realised that he was right. If she kept the lines of communication open between her and Henry and included him in their plans, he wouldn't feel excluded and she wouldn't be so frustrated. "I knew you were the right person to talk to about this. I'm still worried about Henry but you've been a great help!" Paige said.

"And if it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't mind having Henry's company while I'm watching the boys during one of your life threatening capers." "Really, Victor, you'd do that for me?" asked Paige, touched by her sisters' father's willingness to help her when she wasn't his daughter. "Kiddo, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you or your sisters; you should know that by now."

Suddenly Victor burst out in laughter. Paige, failing to see the humour in anything they'd been discussing, demanded: "Victor, what is so funny?" Victor, now wiping happy tears from his eyes. chuckled:" I was just thinking of how mad your Grams would be, knowing that just like your mother, you'd gone and married a mortal!"

Paige rolled her eyes and laughed good-naturedly at her surrogate father's joke.

-End-


End file.
